The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing laminated skis in which metal blades or sheets consisting of high-strength fibres are embedded when the various component elements of the ski are stacked in a mold so as to be welded to one another by means of a suitable resin during the passage of the mold through a heating press causing the resin to polymerize.